old_bionicle_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Skidawkie
Skidawkie is a race not native to the main Roleplay Universe and actually exist in a different universe. Though it seems that some Skidawkie do exist in in the Roleplay Universe. History The Skidawkie were a peaceful, but naïve, gullible, and too trusting race living on their home island Miyrt. On an island next door lived a population of Matoran. Since they were without Toa and protectors, they thought that the Skidawkie could become great warriors to protect them. So they when to Miyrt and because of the Skidawkies' trusting nature, they were allowed to tamper with them. The Makuta of this island didn't bother to stop the Matoran and watched with interest. The Makuta knew about how weak the Skidawkie really were; unlike the Matoran who were fooled by their appearance and thought that they were just like Toa. The Matoran gave them the powers of Kanoka disks and Kanohi, but considered the endeavor a failure and were ashamed of what they did. The Skidawkie evolved from this encounter and became more powerful, but also became cautious and no longer trusting as they once were. Appearance and Physiology Skidawkie in appearance is very similar to Toa, but shorter, being normally six feet tall, and are considered more handsome than Toa. Though they have much longer, slender, almost skeletal fingers, allowing them to do more delicate work. Their bodies are natural grafted with protodermic armor, which is lighter and less durable than Toa's armor, but there are fewer gaps than Toa armor. They're not as strong as Toa or as fast (running speed), but have better stamina and more energy. They also have better sight, being able to see farther than your average Toa and even night vision as good as a Toa of Earth. Their other senses are also much greater than an average Toa, having better hearing (though not on Toa of Sonics level), smell, kinetic sense, accuracy, sense of danger, etc. They have better balance, flexibility, faster reflexes, and response time. Skidawkie also think faster than Toa, though aren't that much more intelligent, but does allow them to break through illusions faster. Their structure, though similar to Toa in appearance, is actually weaker and lighter, so much so that it's a miracle that they're as strong as they are and aren't so easily broken into many pieces from stronger species. Their greater center gravity makes it harder to make them fall and their agility, high jumping acrobatics skills help them survive their great physical weakness. The only other thing that help them truly survive in battle is their healing abilities. They are able to recover and heal much faster than Toa, making any blow that would kill them seem more like a blow in how it would affect a Toa. They do wear Kanohi, which (unlike Toa) do not weaken if removed, but it does give them extra energy. Powers and Abilities Skidawkie’s powers are split up into three different categories: Mask/Disk powers (Primary), Metru Kanoka powers (Secondary), and Elemental (Tertiary). A Skidawkie’s primary power is akin to a Kanohi, Kanoka, or Krana power. Originally they were limited to only being able to do the same thing as a Kanohi (both Great and Nobel variants) or Kanoka power without having to actually use either object to access use of that power. For example: Originally a Skidawkie with a Hau’s power could only create a force field around himself/herself and could only block attacks that he/she could see. But their powers evolved beyond the Kanohi’s ability. Using the same example above, that Skidawkie with the Hau’s power can now create, alter, and control force fields. It even can be used on others and can block attacks unknown to the user (as long as he/she has the force field around him). Though Skidawkie with legendary mask powers are impossible and the rarer the mask, the smaller the chance of a Skidawkie having that power (such as an Olmak or Olisi). Skidawkie with Nuva power are only possible if they’re destined to be so when put in Energized Protodermis. Normally Skidawkie will wear the Kanohi that is the same as their power, such as one with the Hau’s power will wear a Hau to represent that. A Skidawkie’s secondary power is the same as the abilities of the Kanoka from Metru Nui, specifically from the districts. For example: If a Skidawkie has a Ga-Metru disk power he/she can change the direction of projectiles or moving objects with his/her mind. Though some of these just affect a Skidawkie’s mentality (such as Onu-Metru ones) or Skidawkie level of power (such as Ta-Metru, which can allow a Skidawkie to knock down another Skidawkie with ease, but not a Skakdi). This secondary power isn’t as random as the primary and can be determined by one of two factors: the Skidawkie’s element or personality (primary power can also affect this). For example: A Skidawkie whose element is Fire normally would have the Ta-Metru disk power (Iscron is an exception to this). For Skidawkie with elements not in Metru Nui, their Kanoka district power will heavily be affected by their personality and district properties closely related to that element (e.g. a Skidawkie with Psionics would have a greater chance of getting Ga-Metru or Ko-Metru powers). A Skidawkie’s tertiary power is their inaccessible elemental abilities (exception to this is are Skidawkie with a primary elemental mask power). This power, unlike the other two is a more voluntary choice; Skidawkie, (unless they have primary element mask powers) are able to choose what element they will be. This gives a Skidawkie their color scheme (before this they are purely silver), highly affects what secondary power they’ll receive, and gives them their third power. For example: A Skidawkie that chooses the element of Fire will now have a red/orange color scheme and be highly resistant to heat (greater than a Ta-Matoran or Turaga, but less than a Toa). Though similar to the secondary power; their primary power, personality, and environment will greatly influence this decision. Interestingly, there are no Skidawkie of Light or Shadow and the reason for this is unknown. Though Skidawkie of Shadow can be create by Shadow Leeches. Significant Members Agegis Wanebb Actsiom Cozren Entrupia Blisstil "Recharge" Trivia The name Skidawkie came from a mispronunciation of Skakdi by ajtazt. The Skidawkie were created by ajtazt after being tired of Toa characters. Category:Species